Consecuencias
by CrissB
Summary: Toda acción por más jodida tiene una consecuencia. Y esa, podría ser buena.


CONSECUENCIAS

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus amiguitos son propiedad de O-Kishimoto-sama, pero este One-shot es solo mío.

**Pareja:** sasusaku

**Advertencia:** Contiene lugares peruanos, lo siento pero no conozco Japón. Así que si pueden busquen un mapa XD

¿Por qué siempre tenia que quedarse solo en ropa interior?

Odiaba ese maldito juego, aun más cuando era de prendas.

Jodidas cartas, maldijo mentalmente.

-No le voy.

-¿Cómo? Nee… vamos, Sakura-chan.

-Y una mierda, Naruto. No me voy a quedar en bragas.

-Es lo mismo que estar en ropa de baño, feita.

-No me apoyes, Sai- gruño sarcásticamente-. No quiero y punto.

-Entonces, tendrás que beberte la mitad de la botella, frontuda.

Pensó seriamente eso por un momento, pero ¿Quería terminar tan ebria como Ino y Ten-Ten? Ellas tenían novio, quienes de seguro se encargarían de llevarlas al hotel y no permitir que nadie se aprovechara de ellas, por que aunque estuvieran entre amigos uno nunca sabe lo que puede producir los efectos del alcohol.

Miro una vez más el Bra-top* que traía puesto. No hubiera tenido problemas en solo usar esa prenda y sus bragas, frente a sus alcoholizados amigos, pero estaba el tan nefasto hecho de que sus Bra-Top eran casi transparentes y las bragas que llevaba ese día no eran el modelo más sugerente. El querer sentirse cómoda mientras bailaba se le había ido de narices. Maldita sea la hora en la que no usar brasier, eso por lo menos, no permitiría que se le notaran los pezones.

-Me voy- dijo-. Ya me canse de este juego. Las cartas son una estupidez.

-Lo dices por que nunca ganas en esto.

-Sí y por que ustedes se aprovechan de ellos, menuda panda de pervertidos.

-Lo lamento, Sakura- intervino Neji-, pero no puedes volver al hotel sola. El conserje

sospecharía.

Maldito conserje.

-Los espero en la playa. Esta a unos pasos de aquí, así que… nos vemos- concluyo, tomando sus sandalias y la blusa del suelo.

Empezó a caminar hacia la playa, que solo estaba a unas calles de allí. Sus amigos podían echarle un vistazo desde donde estaban. Miro su reloj y este marcaba las 4:38 de la mañana. En menos de ocho minutos se había quedado solo en falda y su Bra-Top.

Habían llegado a Mancora en la mañana anterior, luego de un vuelo en el que ella solo durmió en el hombro de Ino, su mejor amiga, con quien compartiría asiento de ida, mas no de vuelta.

Apenas llegaron a su destino dejaron las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones y emprendieron camino hacia el mar, sin tener tiempo para quedar embobados por el hotel. Permanecieron allí hasta que el sol estaba por ocultarse. Aquel era su tan esperado viaje de promoción, por el cual habían soportado casi todo el año escolar, con sus gruñones profesores, la alcohólica directora y los tediosos trabajos. Ese era su pago hacia los 5 años de secundaria.

Esa noche ella había salido al carnaval típico de allí con sus amigos del aula. Bendita sea la hora en la cual decidieron viajar en Septiembre. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Ten-Ten, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru y ella habían ido en grupo, excluyendo de esa manera al resto. El chiste, para ella era que iba SOLA, en medio de tres parejas y una futuramente. Eso no le permitió no divertirse, la verdad es que habían chicos de todo tipo en ese lugar: altos, blancos, morenos, castaños, rubios, musculosos, sexys y guapos. Un bufete solo para ella. Pero algo, como siempre, tuvo que arruinar su momento.

Bailaba con un chico, a que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre. Era muy lindo y bailaba de maravilla. Ella se sentía muy agusto en sus brazos, en medio del gentío, que bailaba sin cesar en ese bar de playa, cuando escucho y vio algo desagradable. Temari casi le sacaba los ojos a un chico pelirrojo. Se apresuro en ir hacia su amiga, la cual, para esos momentos ya estaba acompañada de Ino y Ten-Ten.

-¿Qué paso?

-Temari vacio sin querer su jugo encima de ese chico- Sakura no entendía el porque del enojo de su amiga, hasta que vio una pequeña mancha en la blusa de la conflictiva-. Temari esta jodida porque ese tipo le vacio, también, la bebida encima. Yo también lo estaría ¡es una blusa de diseñador recién comprada!

Los chicos llegaron al lugar y el escándalo no se hizo esperar. Los insultos empezaron y los golpes también, por parte de algunos, sobre todo por un molesto Shikamaru hacia el chico pelirrojo, el cual estaba resguardado por un grupo de amigos. Todo terminó en que ambos bandos terminaron siendo expulsados del club-bar. Lo bueno fue que no hubo otra pelea porque los otros chicos terminaron yéndose, llevándose a su amigo complicado con ellos.

Naruto tuvo una gran idea, luego de que pensaran que hacer hasta las 5, hora en la cual habían acordado encontrarse con el resto del grupo. Jugarían cartas quita prendas. Ya habían jugado eso antes, aun con botellas.

Las consecuencias: ella ahora estaba sola en la playa esperando que sus amigos terminen de emborracharse.

No se puso la blusa, hacia calor aun de madrugada. Se tendió sobre la arena clara y respiro el aire salado que emanaba el mar. Quizá dormiría un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto alguien, tras ella.

Se sobresalto ligeramente, puesto que no conocía esa voz. Abrió los ojos y vio un par playeras negras, pertenecientes a un chico. Se pudo de pie en un momento y vio al extraño por un momento.

No sabía si era por la botella de vino que se tomo o estaba frente al hombre más sexy del mundo. El chico era mucho más alto que ella, bronceado y tenía el cabello oscuro y largo. Labios delgados y sus ojos eran muy oscuros, negros, como ningunos que hubiera visto antes.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

No le importaba si fuera endemoniadamente sensual. Podría ser un violador con cara de ángel. Retrocedió cuatro pasos y volvió a mirarle.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo el chico-, pensé que estabas ebria. Mucha gente ebria suele pasear por aquí a estas horas y dormir.

-Descuida. Entiendo, pero no debiste haber usado ese tono conmigo.

-hump. Hay veces en las que olvido como dirigirme a alguien. Secuelas de la secundaria.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Oh- le miro una vez más- ¿te conozco de algún lado?

Sí, ese rostro se le hacia vagamente familiar, pero ¿Como podría haber olvidado a un tipo así?

Debió se haber sido en una situación apresurada, si no le recordaba.

-¿No eres tú amiga de la chica que vertió su jugo en Sasori?

-¿Quién? ¿El pelirrojo idiota que arruino aquella blusa nueva de diseñador?

-No es un idiota- gruño-, solo estaba molesto.

-Defiende a tu amigo. Todos lo hacen- escupió ella.

-Tú defiendes a la tuya y ella fue quien empezó.

-Pero ella no golpeo a nadie. No es alguien que "me-creo-mejor-porque-soy-pelirrojo".

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los pelirrojos?- pregunto, mientras miraba la cabellera rosa de Sakura.

-Es natural- gruño-. Y si tengo algo en contra de los pelirrojos.

-¿chica con el corazón roto?

-¿ah? No. Es solo que hay una tipa a la cual no me la paso ni con cerveza tiene el cabello rojo de tinte barato. Sí, soy discriminadora.

-hump.

-Bien- pensó un momento. ¿Qué hacia hablando con un desconocido? Eso era raro-. Sakura- se presento, extendiendo una mano hacia el sexy desconocido, cerrando la discusión.

-Sasuke- dijo, mientras estrechaba la mano de Sakura- ¿no es muy tarde para que estés sola en la playa?

-Mis amigos están en el parque continuo- respondió. En ese momento, sintió una suave brisa golpear su abdomen-. ¡Dios!- exclamo, mientras intentaba contener el sonrojo que empezaba a surgir en sus mejillas- lo lamento- concluyo, tomando su blusa de la arena y poniéndoselo.

-Descuida, suelo ver a chicas en ropa de baño a menudo.

_Apuesto que a ellas no se les notan los pezones. _

-¿vives aquí?

-Sí, con mi hermano, en un departamento a unas cuadras.

-Suena genial pasar todo el día en la playa.

-Algo. No vives en Piura ¿cierto?

-Ajá. Es mi viaje de promoción. Vivo en Lima.

-Ya veo. Así que me encontré con una colegiala, sola, semidesnuda y que llama idiota a un amigo mío- atino él, como si de verdad no le importara lo que decia.

-¿Tan malo es?-pregunto, mientras se sentaba en la arena abrazado sus rodillas.

Él sonrió.

-No, pero, eso no le pasa a menudo a muchos.

-Muchas chicas tampoco hablan con desconocidos.

-Sí. Eso es raro- dijo, sentándose junto a ella- ¿Bebiste mucho?

-Solo un poco.

-¿Y tú?

-No. Pero estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para no levantarme de aquí en semanas.

-Mmm… ¿Qué haces a estas horas por la playa? Perdóname pero existen otros caminos.

-Me agrada pasar por aquí ya que la arena es relajante. Eres la primera persona sin compañía a la que encuentro por aquí.

-Sabes, no quiero abusar de ti, pero ¿Podrías acompañarme hasta que mis amigos vengan por mí?

Estaba pidiéndole a un extraño su compañía. Sasuke parecía un chico decente y además era muy guapo. Miro su jeans claro y la camisa veraniega que él traía puesta. Era casi perfecto. Ahora, dirigió su vista hasta sus ojos oscuros y noto algo raro en ellos. No podía creer que le hubiera pedido que se quedara con ella sin conocerle.

-Creo que sí. Mi hermano y sus amigos están en un bar y se supone que regresaría a casa, pero no tengo sueño pese a estar cansado. Dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-16, cumplo 17 en dos meses. ¿Y tú?

-18.

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, sin saber que decirse. Ella empezó a darse cuenta aquel chico le gustaba, con solo haber cruzado unas palabras.

Sasuke empezó a silbar y a ella le encanto. Era un sonido ameno.

Suspiro.

Nunca olvidaría ese silbido.

-Gran silbido.

-Es un llamado.

-Ya veo. Este lugar es hermoso.

-Sí. Nunca encontraras una playa como esta. Tengo una duda- ella le miro- ¿tanto calor tienes para andar en brasier?

Sakura rodo los ojos.

-No es un brasier, es un Bra-Top. Y algo, ya me lo iba a colocar, pero se me olvido-contesto, echándose en la arena-. Estaba jugando cartas y siempre pierdo en ello, así que abandone el barco antes de quedar en…- no sabia que decir- ropa interior.

-Te doy un consejo. Mira bien la última carta, suelen pasarla al principio.

Mataría a Sai.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿no salieron con algún profesor?

-No, están durmiendo en sus cómodas camas- él la miro interrogante- Les dimos _Lorazepam*._ Tenemos todo controlado.

Y claro que sí. Habían sedado a Kakashi-sensei y a Anko-sensei después de asegurarse que él primero informase al recepcionista que los chicos saldrían, sin especificar la hora de retorno. Luego ellos volverían como si nada hubiera pasado. Si Kakashi-sensei tuviera alguna duda, ellos le recordarían que dormir con una colega en un viaje con decenas de adolescentes bajo su tutela, no era una buena idea.

-Bueno, ustedes son ustedes- hablo, tendiéndose en la arena, también.

-Aja. ¿Te gustan las noches de luna llena?

-Sí ¿no te dan pánico?- ella rodo los ojos- hump.

-que gracioso- murmuro sarcásticamente-, y no. Pero espero que alguien te atropelle de camino a casa.

-Espero que tu avión no caiga en medio del mar. Beber agua salada no es muy grato.

- ¿sufeas?

-Sí, desde los 10. Mis padres nos trían aquí cada verano y aprendimos. Solo paso aquí los veranos. Vivimos en Trujillo. Allí las playas son buenas, pero esta tiene su magia.

-aun no estamos en verano

-Pero estoy disfrutando mi tiempo libre. La universidad nos dio una semana de vacaciones por reparaciones.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Administración. ¿Tú que harás?

-Estudiare publicidad.

-Suena genial. Serias buena modelo.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

Tenia ganas de besar a Sasuke. Lo sabía. Le miro de costado y vio que él también le miraba. ¿Qué mejor experiencia que esta para recordar? Después de todo, no tenía novio, ni siquiera un agarre de fin de semana. Siempre buscaba a un chico especial y sentía que sasuke lo era. Él le gustaba y si solo pensaba en ello, Sasuke nunca se enteraría de ello. ¿Qué podía perder?

Absolutamente nada.

Y le beso.

Se deleito de sus labios y luego de su lengua. Él, para su sorpresa y gusto, profundizo el beso y la ayudo a colocarse sobre él.

-¿siempre eres así?- pregunto, mientras acariciaba su cintura y ella hacia lo mismo con él.

-No, pero siempre hay una excepción.

-Puedo hacerte algo malo.

-Inténtalo y veras que nunca te olvidaras de mi nombre.

-Suena interesante- murmuro, juntando sus labios con los de ella, para luego colocarse sobre ella.

-Depravado.

-Coqueta- susurro, mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Vale. Me callo.

-¿En que hotel se hospedan?-pregunto, dejando de besarla.

-En las pozas.

-¿Tu numero?- ella se lo marco en el celular, el cual él le dio.

-¿Feliz?

-No sabes cuanto - Se puso de pie y le ayudo a levantarse-. Tus amigos se están acercando. Termino nuestro trato- le dio un beso en la mejilla y guiño un ojo-. Nos volveremos a ver, Sakura.

Y se fue, tomando camino contrario al de sus amigos.

Eso valió la pena.

* * *

-Levántate, mujer.

-No me jodas, Sakura. Y ¡Baja el volumen de tu voz!

-Nena, yo no tengo la culpa. Nadie te obligo a embriagarte.

La puerta del baño se abrió en el momento en que Ino tiraba una almohada hacia Sakura.

-Quiero agua. Necesito agua.

-¡Ten-Ten! Tú te ves peor que la cerda. Neji debió prohibirte que jugaras.

-Lo hizo- dijo Ino, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño-, pero ella le mando a rodar.

-Cállate. Mejor Sakura nos contara más de ese chico.

-Ya te conté suficiente. Se llama Sasuke y es lindo.

-Yo creo que te gusta.

-¿Y a quien no? Si le conocieras, Ino.

Ellas empezaron a vestirse mientras veían la tele.

Sakura les había contado algo de Sasuke a las chicas antes de que Temari y Hinata se fueran a su habitación. Solo recalco las partes importantes. Ahora tenia que sacarse de la cabeza a aquel pelinegro y sus ojos oscuros.

-Chicas- oyeron una voz en el pasillo que daba a la piscina- Kakashi-sensei nos llama para una pequeña reunión en el restaurant del hotel.

-Ya cállate, Naruto. Molestas al resto.

-Sai-baka, no me jodas.

-Parece que esos dos están peleando de nuevo. Vamos de una vez- dijo, Ten-Ten.

En la sala estaba todos los chicos reunidos, acompañados por sus maestros. Sus desayunos estaban servidos y Naruto no espero para probarlo.

-Bien- empezó Kakashi- tenemos que coordinar los detalles de la fiesta de promoción- ellos le miraron de mala manera-. Se que cuando lleguemos a la escuela nadie querrá hablar del tema así que ¡empecemos!

Los chicos empezaron a decir sus ideas cuando un sonido en particular llamo la atención de

Sakura. Aquel que había escuchado en la playa. El silbido se Sasuke.

-Sasuke- susurro, cuando su celular vibro.

-¿quieres decir algo, Sakura?

-Si Kakashi-sensei- dijo, poniéndose de pie-. Soy la delegada del aula, así que ya había buscado opiniones- Bendita la hora en que le hizo caso a Ino para hacerlo-. A si que, haremos votaciones.

Los chicos la miraron, mientras ella sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Sasuke había cumplido su promesa. Ahora poco le importaba la fiesta de promoción, la decoración, la música, el vestido y los zapatos. Solo quería volver a verle.

-¿Quién vota por la fiesta temática de Las Vegas?- la mayoría alzó una mano- ¿Por los vestidos y camisas de distintos colores?- lo mismo fue visto- ¿Buffet?- Todos alzaron la mano-. Genial.

-a eso llamo liderazgo, Sakura.

-Eso es una tontería.

-Vete al diablo, Karin. El hombre invento la democracia y nosotros la usamos, ahora.

Fue a la ventana más cercana y vio a Sasuke, mucho más radiante y hermoso a la luz del día.

Definitivamente, todo valía la pena. Arreglaría lo que no, después.

Ahora, quizá usar _Lorazepam _de nuevo no seria una mala.

* * *

_Lorazepam*:_ P_astilla para dormir muy potente._

_Bra-top: _Brasier parecido al Top deportivo solo que más pequeño. O por lo menos los que yo uso XD

_N. del A_

_Hi, girls. N__aa.. Este es un momento de ocio mío XD, un espacio en medio de mi estrés y nació de una manera muy chistosa para mi, si... inusual._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se por que tendrían que hacerlo_

_¿Post?_


End file.
